machinegodfandomcom-20200213-history
An Official Summons - Prt 01
Zone 21 The Body Shop Day 05 - 1230L She arrived at the reception area for Pad #2 just as the OCOM floater cleared the dark red clouds that hung low over the city today. The private craft was not the typical OSEC Security or Utility craft that one saw patrolling the skies of the city. This was the private craft of a city official and a testament to corporate engineering designed for both appearance and comfort. A vehicle of smooth lines and graceful design finished in black on black coloring with silver trimmed vents and lines that ran the length of it. The craft over flew the pad making a long slow circle of the complex before spinning on its central axis and following the approach path back towards the pad. Motioning for the shutters to be raised Nagoya took to the ramp coming to a stop at rooms center just inside as the shutters raised and disappeared into the ceiling above. When next she looked the Floater it had settled on the pad the passangers private security teams already deployed from the craft. A pair assuming a ready position near the vehicle while a the remaining six crossed the pad entering reception. Surprisingly all but ignoring her as they motioned the employee's that had gathered back from the doors. The all clear given once private security was certain they had control of the room. She'd have to have been buried under a rock the last five years to not realise who it was that appeared in the floaters doorway a moment later. -- Administrator Robins was a living legend if there was such a thing in Zone 21. A man whose face once seen was hard to forget. Wave upon wave of dark brown hair framing a set of dark grey eyes, high cheek bones, and full shapely lips. Not media starlet goodlooking but more of the classical quality that seemed to somehow make him all the more appealing. And than there was the man himself recognized as one of the youngest administrators in the history of the city chosen by the high council five years prior Robins had made a name for himself purging the Zone Administrative offices of nearly a third of its staff within just days of assuming the chair. Followed shortly after by a anti-crime and corruption intuitive which lead in turn to consolidation of nearly 2 dozen scattered an ineffective Security Station houses into OSEC Security and Administrative headquarters building at the heart of Zone 21. A move that raised the number of Security Officers within the Zone from just under 2,000 to nearly 15,000 bringing an end to the near lawless State of not only Zone 21 but the surrounding zones as well. Word among the media types spoke of his future vision for the city itself. A vision that apparently even her father was said to have thought highly of. A man destined for great things they said if he somehow didn't manage to get himself killed first. Idealists like Robins after all didn't get where they were without making more than their fair share of enemies after all ... and there was no doubt that Robins had made alot of enemies in the last five years. The Administrator was joined by a trio of corporate suits as he started across the pad towards the open entry. His long coat blowing wildly in the strong Martian winds as he made his way inside stopping just short of her. Nagoya had been about to offer a formal greeting but was cut short as the Administrator stepped forward in one smooth motion to embrace her kissing her briefly on the one cheek and than the other. It was a welcome and familiar gesture shared amongst those raised within the corporate social hierarchy. A gesture that declared Robins recognized Nagoya as a fellow corprate born. A gesture Nagoya was required to return though having not shared such a welcome embrace in a lifetime it seemed. The Administrator drew back still holding her hands in his. " Gods Mei its good to see you again ... Alive even. It's been to long time, far far to long ..." As welcome as the exchange and recognition had been. His was not a face that recalled from her waywatd youth. His face was familier of course but only as media highlights on the evening news beyond that there was nothing. "Who are you ?" She found herself asking him aloud. A question she felt so stupid for asking because how could she not know who he was."